


How Did a Dance Turn into This?

by Normal_Norman



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beginning of Summer Party, Daryl likes to dance, Daryl makes the first move, Daryl/Jesus first kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I got inspiration for this from a song, M/M, Party, Slow Dancing, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Norman/pseuds/Normal_Norman
Summary: The Hilltop has two parties a year; one at the beginning of the summer and one at the beginning of winter. The only reason Jesus goes to the parties is because he likes to relax just like everyone else. Jesus didn't think Daryl would show up but he's in for a surprise when Daryl does show up.





	How Did a Dance Turn into This?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this fic when I heard the country song called "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" which is also the song mentioned in this fic. I obviously didn't follow the story of the song because, damn, that'd be a sad fic. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry; it's currently 12:44 AM and I'm really tired. With that said, enjoy.

The Hilltop had two parties a year. One in the summer and one in the winter. Was it wise to have loud music, obnoxious drinking, and rowdy people all in one place while walkers were roaming the earth? No. Did any of them care? No. It was the only time that they could abandon their duties and relax. So, that's where Jesus found himself; talking to Maggie with a drink in his hand with white Christmas lights strung around the place like it was a wedding. 

“Do you think Daryl will venture out?” He turned when he heard Aaron ask from behind him. Eric was close behind with a drink of his own. They moved here shortly after the war ended and their house got destroyed. In fact, the Hilltop got a few new residents from Alexandria; Daryl being one of them. 

“Nah, he doesn't care for these kinds of things. I asked him to come out when I left but he just shook his head and went back to working on his crossbow,” Jesus said with a shrug. Aaron nodded and looked over at Maggie. 

“How are you and Hershel doing? I haven't seen you much the last few days,” Aaron said after giving her a quick hug. Baby Rhee was born just a couple of days after the war. Maggie decided to name him Hershel after her dad. Jesus wasn't fortunate enough to meet him but from what Maggie has told him, he sounds like someone Jesus would have liked. 

“We’re doing well! He just turned a month old today. He looks more and more like his father every day,” Maggie said with a sniffle and quickly wiped away a stray tear. Jesus frowned and walked over to get another drink. 

As he was pouring Jim Beam into his glass, he felt someone nudge his shoulder. He looked over and up into the eyes of a very clean, very nicely dressed Daryl. His eyes went wide and he could have sworn that his jaw hit the table. 

“You better close that thing before a fly lands on your tongue,” Daryl said as he took the Jim Beam from where Jesus was about to spill it all over the table. Jesus snapped his mouth shut and looked down into his glass with a blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“I...uh...I thought you weren't coming,” Jesus said as he poured some flat cola into his glass. He wasn't much of a drinker but he decided to let go just this once. It was his second drink and he was already feeling a buzz. After this one, he was done for the night. He had a run to go on tomorrow and he didn't want to feel like ass the entire time. 

“I wasn't goin’ to but I needed to get out; plus I haven't danced in so long and I kinda miss it,” Daryl said as he turned to face the makeshift dance floor. It was just some large planks of plywood on the ground with those mosquito repelling tiki torches at each corner. 

“I didn't know you danced,” Jesus said as he turned toward the dance floor himself. He leaned back against the table and crossed his feet. Thank god the table was against one of the trailers or else it'd tip over and he'd be on his ass in the dirt. 

“There's a lot of things people don't know about me,” Daryl said as he leaned against the table and kicked at the dirt with the toe of his boot. Jesus looked over at him and saw him furrow his brow. 

“You okay?” Jesus asked quietly. He and Daryl may share the same trailer but they were still just friends. Yeah, Jesus wished they were more than that but he didn't know where Daryl’s head was at and he didn't want to push him into anything. So, he was just as happy being just friends. Something was better than nothing. 

A slower song came on that Jesus vaguely knew as a country song and he jumped when Daryl’s head jerked up. Daryl abruptly sat his drink down and motioned for Jesus to follow him. 

“Dance with me,” Daryl said when he got to the dance floor then held out his hand for Jesus to take. Jesus took his hand and let Daryl pull him onto the dance floor. They walked to the center of the floor and Daryl pulled Jesus to him. He put Jesus’ hand on his shoulder then looked into Jesus’ eyes. 

“Can I?” Daryl quietly asked as he gestured to his hips. Jesus nodded and put his other hand on Daryl's shoulder. He smiled when Daryl lightly placed his hands on his hips and started swaying side to side in time with the song. The song got a little faster and that's when Jesus was really surprised. 

Daryl spun him in a circle quickly and effortlessly then took his hand and started slow dancing with him. Daryl led him easily and soon, Jesus was moving perfectly with him. Daryl was staring into his eyes as he led them around the makeshift floor. Jesus couldn't help but feel like this made them look less like friends and more like lovers. 

Apparently, whoever was in charge of the music liked their dancing so much, they replayed the song after it ended the first time. Daryl never stopped moving, he only slowed down when the song ended and started again. Jesus never took his eyes off Daryl's. Then when the singer sang the chorus of the song, Daryl leaned down and softly placed his lips on Jesus’ own. Jesus let out a surprised squeak then closed his eyes and kissed him back. Daryl dropped his hand so Jesus wrapped his arms around Daryl’s shoulders. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Daryl wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. 

“Where did that come from?” Jesus asked as he put his forehead on Daryl’s own. Daryl huffed a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I dunno; I've wanted to do that for awhile now. Dancin’ makes me more confident I think,” Daryl said as he took them around the dance floor one more time. When the song ended and they finally stopped moving, the entire Hilltop was silent. Not one person said anything. 

They looked around and noticed that they were the only people on the once crowded dance floor. Jesus glanced at Daryl and saw a blush rising up his cheeks so, he reached out and took his hand. Then he bowed and tugged on Daryl's hand to get him to do the same. When they stood straight up again, the Hilltop exploded into applause and whistles. 

Jesus looked at Daryl and smiled as Daryl looked at him and did the same. Maggie rushed over to them with Aaron and Eric close behind. She pulled them both into a hug as Aaron and Eric did the same. 

“Oh my god, you guys. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Who planned that?” Maggie said as she released them and looked from Jesus to Daryl. Daryl smiled at her and raised his left hand a little. 

“I did. I’ve been plannin’ that since y'all told me about this party,” Daryl said with a shy smile and squeezed Jesus’ hand. Jesus smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He heard Eric let out a happy sigh and looked over at him. 

“God, it's about time you guys get together. Aaron owes me a Kit-Kat now,” Eric said as he took Aaron's hand. Jesus looked at Aaron with his eyebrows raised. Daryl chuckled beside him. 

“I bet Eric that you would be the one to make the first move. If you did, he'd owe me a Milky Way and if Daryl did, I'd owe him a Kit-Kat. Thanks a lot, Daryl,” Aaron said with a grin. Jesus looked from Aaron to Maggie to Eric then back to Aaron and laughed. 

“Y'all are ridiculous,” Daryl said with a laugh. Aaron and Eric hugged them both again and walked over to the drink table. Maggie smiled at them as Enid came over with Hershel. 

“He's awake, again. It's about time you guys get together,” Enid said as she glanced down at their hands. Daryl still had a firm grip on Jesus’ hand with their fingers intertwined. 

“Did everyone but us know we’d get together?” Daryl said with a small smile. Maggie and Enid both laughed then nodded their heads. Jesus looked at Daryl and smiled. 

“Well, now I'm tired and I have to get up at sunrise to go on a run so, I'm going to go to bed. Are you going to join me?” Jesus said as he planted a small kiss on Hershel’s head then looked at Daryl and waited for him to answer. Daryl smiled at him and nodded. He gently rubbed Hershel’s head and whispered a goodnight to him. 

Jesus led them back to the trailer and kicked off his boots at the door. Daryl dropped his hand to untie his own so, Jesus headed toward his bedroom then smiled as he heard Daryl walk down the short hallway. 

Jesus took off his pants and shirt then slipped on some basketball shorts. Daryl stripped off his jeans then grabbed Jesus’ shirt that he just took off. Jesus smiled when he saw Daryl unbutton his shirt and slide it off then pull his t-shirt on. It was a little tight but Daryl didn't seem to mind as he walked to the side of the bed and laid down. Jesus got under the covers and scooted closer to Daryl. He draped his arm over Daryl's middle and kissed his chest. 

“G’night, Daryl. Thank you for the dance,” Jesus said with a yawn as he shut his eyes. He heard Daryl switch off the bedside lamp then felt Daryl wrap his arm around his back and kiss the top of his head. 

“You're welcome, Paul. G’night,” He heard Daryl say quietly then yawn. Jesus willed himself to relax and slowly started to drift off. The last thought that ran through his head before he fell into a peaceful slumber was a single question; how did a dance turn into this?


End file.
